Super Mom Fighting
Super Mom Fighting is a fighting game developed by Masahiro Sakurai that released on the Nintendo NX. Inspired by his hit Super Smash Bros. series, Sakurai chose to create this game once he completed the DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, and this game acted as a launch title for the NX. Plot At a PTA Meeting gone wrong, a group of 13 moms got into a verbal argument, that escalated into a brawl. Each mom harnessed their unique mom skills to become mom fighters, and these fights got organized into a tournament known as Super Mom Fighting. Characters Playable Characters Italics detonate the character is unlockable. *'Helen '- Helen is the all-around fighter type character, very similar to Mario from the Super Smash Bros series. She is a standard, all-around mom, with her attacks being a mix of several mom things, such as swinging her purse, smacking, and more. *'Linda' - Linda is an aspiring chef and mother who loves Food Network, and is very similar to Link from the Super Smash Bros series. However rather than a sword, she uses cooking utensils such as forks, spoons, knives, forks, and spatulas, that she pulls out and swings depending on the attack. Also similar to Link, many of her attacks use other items, and in this case, other cooking utensils or even foods. *'Becky' - Becky is a wine mom character, meaning she has larger power but worse agility. Her wine, wine mom memes, and more definately buff up her power, but limit her mobility, meaning she is very floaty, slow, and hard to control, almost acting as this game's "heavyweight" character. *'Sandra' - Sandra is a yoga mom character, very similar to Wii Fit Trainer from the Super Smash Bros series. Her attacks all involve yoga poses and are physical, hard-hitting, and agile, with her biggest flaw being her lag upon attacking and even dodging. *'Sharon' - Sharon is a very whiny mom, and her moveset reflects that. Most of her attacks involve yelling or screaming at a manager, demanding refunds and more. Because of this, she is almost this game's "mage"-type character with very little physical attacks, but most of her power coming from screams and sound-waves rather than magic. *'Karen' - Karen has two very wild twins, Jimmy and Timmy, whom she controls, making her a puppeteer-type character similar to Rosalina & Luma from the Super Smash Bros series. When close, her twins act as protectors who aid in her attacks, but they can also go afar and attack on their own. Most of her attacks involve her untamed children roughhousing, meaning her character herself is very lightweight and easy to knock out. *'Cathy' - Cathy is the party planner for the PTA, Book Club, and more, and thus she is always prepared. Similar to Villager from the Super Smash Bros series, her moveset consists of using random items, this time using items that would be used in a party, including balloons, banners (as whips), setting up tables, and more. *'Jane' - Jane is a very Christian, conservative mom, who has attacks based around her faith and views. Her attacks range from charging power by reading the bible, protesting to lower enemy power, and more. Because of this, she is considered the other "mage" character in the game with few physical attacks, along with Sharon. *''Angela - Angela is a pageant mom, who is very keen on forcing her 8-year old daughter Lakynn into dancing contests and beauty pageants. She is a completely unique character overall, with her moveset involving her following her daughter around and coaching her as her daughter dances and poses. The dances and poses act as attacks, so while Lakynn is doing most of the fighting, Angela is following her around in the background similar to Pokemon Trainer from the Super Smash Bros series, except more mobile. *Barbara ''- Barbara is a basic, but slightly more snobby mother, who shops for the more high end of products. Because of this, most of her moveset involves high-end lotions, shopping bags, and more. She has a very similar moveset to Helen, except made slightly more complex for more advanced players. Because of this, she is very similar to Luigi or Dr. Mario from the Super Smash Bros series. *''Katie -'' Katie is a soccer mom, and her coaching skills are nothing to be wreckoned with. Her moves mostly involve sports equipment, such as balls, baseball bats, and more. She is also similar to Link from the Super Smash Bros series, although in different ways and is more technical, almost like Toon Link. It is often debated if she is a clone of Linda or not. *''Ellen & Laura ''- Ellen & Laura are a twin-type character, very similar to Ice Climbers from the Super Smash Bros series. Instead, they are lesbian moms. Similar to Ice Climbers, their playstyle consists of working off of each other, making them very hard to play as but deadly when mastered. Stages TBA